Te lo confesaré al amanecer - Lee Pace one-shot
by MrsMirkwood
Summary: Es el día de los enamorados y Ally se prepara para acudir a una velada romántica con su novio. Con el correr de las horas, la muchacha va descubriendo una serie de regalos que su amado tiene preparados para ella, pero su mayor intriga surge cuando en medio del evento, él revela que tiene una confesión que hacerle... aunque para oírla, deberá esperar hasta el amanecer.


Vestido gris, vestido rojo, vestido negro. El rojo es demasiado, me hace ver ridículamente llamativa. Si bien él lo ha dicho, es una velada especial, no tiene porqué convertirse en un desfile de miradas sobre mi cuerpo. Aún hay cosas que no acepto de mí, aunque él diga que todas y cada una de las marcas y curvas en mi físico me hacen maravillosa. Debería ser el gris. El negro me hace sentir como en un funeral y no quiero pensar en el día de San Valentín como una tragedia.

Está lejos de serlo. Ha dejado de parecerme una calamidad desde que descubrí una foto nuestra en un portaretratos en su mesita de noche, de su lado de la cama. Desde entonces su voz ronca y susurrante me ha despertado todas las mañanas para hacerme pensar si esto que vivo es un sueño, porque de ser la realidad comenzaré a creer en las hadas madrinas. Debo tener una que me ha enviado este príncipe. Aunque al mismo tiempo, si tuviera una, estaría lista, dentro de un vestido maravilloso y no dentro de este vestido gris que tiene una tela pesada, y cae perfecto, pero no siento que resalte mis cualidades. Estoy frustrada, nerviosa. Lee dijo que toda su familia estaría allí. Al parecer tienen la costumbre de pasar San Valentín en lujosas mansiones fuera de la ciudad. No lo sé exactamente, porque el año anterior lo pasamos encerrados en su habitación descubriendo cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, para no olvidar cada pequeño detalle. Podría decir el número exacto de las pecas de su espalda y él podría nombrar cada parte mía que ha vuelto erógena, porque hay zonas de mi piel que se erizan con solo una mirada suya. Y ese día hicimos mucho más que echarnos miradas. El recuerdo de sus manos conduciendo el ritmo de mi cadera mientras lo hacíamos, primero suave y luego apasionadamente, hacen que pierda un poco la estabilidad. Debería sentarme. Sentarme a recordar las juguetonas mordidas en mi cuello, las cosquillas que me daba su cabello despeinado sobre mi pecho cuando recorría el camino con besos cuesta abajo sobre mi piel desnuda y el frío que sentí de la cintura para arriba mientras sus labios rozaban mis piernas.

No puedo soportarlo. Estoy tumbada en la cama, jugando con mis cabellos y respirando más rápido de lo normal recordando toda esa pasión que hemos repetido incansablemente cada día. Lee es una máquina de amar, y yo amo presionar cada uno de sus diferentes botones de inicio. Si se trata de encenderse, él y yo conocemos varias formas.

Con un suspiro y echando una mirada a la entrada de la habitación me incorporo sonriendo coqueta, algo sorprendida. Lee está apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una mano sobre sus labios. Interruptor número uno... encendido y mis hormonas, revolucionadas. Lleva un traje negro hecho a medida para su escultural cuerpo y aún no se ha anudado la corbata por lo que cuelga a ambos lados de su camisa blanca con los dos primeros dos botones sin abrochar. Podría arrancar el resto de los botones con los dientes, pero debo contenerme. Tenemos que irnos pronto y no estoy ni cerca de estar lista.

—Lindo vestido, aunque usualmente estás tumbada sobre la cama pero sin él

—Quise ofrecerte una nueva opción. —Me encojo de hombros sonriendo—. ¿No crees que se me ve muy... élfico?

—¿Me dejarás hacer lo mismo que me hiciste vistiendo la túnica de Thranduil?

Bromeamos al respecto. Durante la filmación de una de sus películas, lo convencí de tener una aventura con su personaje. Nada inocentes comenzamos con un par de acalorados besos en su tráiler y al finalizar, la ropa del rey del bosque estaba por todo el lugar.

—No creo que encontremos un tráiler. —Me paré frente al espejo y acomodé mi cabello.

—Pero si habrá habitaciones libres...

—Toda tu familia estará ahí.

—Es San Valentín, nadie notará que hemos desaparecido por un rato. Ya lo hicimos el año pasado. Por cierto, -Se paró detrás de mí y me tomó de la cadera guiándome suavemente hacia él- extraño desaparecer de mis obligaciones y pasar todo el día enredado en tus piernas.

—Te ves estresado, deberías tomarte vacaciones.

Apoyé mi cuerpo contra el suyo y dejé que rodeara mi cintura con sus brazos. Nos miramos al espejo, nada podía ser más perfecto que esta unión.

—Me sigo sintiendo una elfa, bueno... una enana al lado tuyo. -Reí-.

—¿Sabes? Tengo algo ideal para ti...

Se alejó de mí y regresó con una enorme caja blanca. La posó sobre la cama y quitó la tapa. Quedó al descubierto un vestido digno de una princesa.

—Wow... yo, eso... no. Es que... ¡LEE! ¡Es demasiado!

No pude evitar asomar una enorme sonrisa, tomé el vestido y lo puse sobre mi cuerpo frente al espejo. Como dije, digno de una princesa.

—Lee, esto es demasiado, no tengo la manera de agradecértelo, yo... No puedo. Tendrás que devolverlo.

—Hay una forma de agradecerlo, preciosa. Y es que lo lleves puesto esta noche.

—Pero yo...

—Te mereces esto y mil regalos más. Ahora por favor, hazme el honor de verte con él.

Besó mi mejilla y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de unos 30 minutos salí a la sala, ya lista. Esperaba encontrármelo allí, pero no estaba. En su lugar, había una nota.

«_Lo siento princesa, tuve que irme pero en la puerta hay un chofer esperándote. Te llevará a la velada y allí estaré para ti. Te amo.»_

¿Pero qué es esto? Lee jamás me ha dejado sola... ¿Un chofer?

Tomé mi pequeño bolso y me apresuré a salir, no quería llegar tarde. Al llegar a la puerta esperando encontrarme un coche me encontré con ¡¿Una carroza con caballos y un chofer con galera?! Wow. Wow, wow, wow. No sé qué trama este hombre pero ya puedo sentir como todo esta noche será un cuento de hadas. Recorro el camino esperando no perder un zapato en la huída. Y espero no tener que huir tampoco ¿Por qué lo haría? Mi novio y estos zapatos son dos cosas que me volvería loca perder. Los amo demasiado.

Al llegar al lugar me espera la escalinata más larga que he visto en mi vida. Esta mansión es como un castillo y yo soy la princesa que llegará directo al waltz. Ja ja ja. _Que graciosa, Ally. Deberías apresurarte._

Antes de entrar me giro para ver el paisaje. El jardín es como un laberinto de flores y arbustos. Y la ciudad se ve esplendorosa cortando el fondo del cielo estrellado. La brisa fría de Febrero me recuerda que es un buen momento para salir de la ensoñación y entrar antes de congelarme. Desde afuera se pueden ver las luces amarillas haciendo el lugar mucho más cálido y se oyen las voces de las personas. Sin dudas hay más gente que la familia de Lee. Es una reunión muy grande. ¿Lo que oigo es una orquesta? Oh cielos... esta si que es una velada de categoría. Por eso el vestido, por eso el carruaje.

Lee tendrá una gran familia conformada por miembros de una altura similar a la suya, pero podría encontrarlo en donde fuera. Está de espaldas a mí, con una copa de Champagne en la mano, disfrutando de los cuadros que cuelgan en la pared del gran salón. Al acercarme a él noto que siempre amé la forma en que se ve su perfil y como entrecierra sus bellos ojos cuando aprecia algo con atención.

—Así que... ¿Me abandonas para admirar obras de arte?

Él sonríe aún con la vista fija en el cuadro.

—Solo para descubrir que ninguna se compara con la obra de arte que tengo a mi lado.

Echó una mirada sobre mí que hizo que mis piernas flaquearan. Este hombre debería venir con una bocina de advertencia antes de hacer esas cosas. Sabe que me puede.

Dejó la copa sobre una mesa y me tomó del brazo. Caminamos juntos hasta el centro del salón.

—Espero que te haya gustado el detalle del chofer.

—¿Que llevara galera o que en lugar de un auto me trajeran en un carruaje tirado por caballos? -Lee rió.

—Olvidé mencionar el vehículo en la nota.

—Oh descuida. La verdad lo único que lamenté fue que no estuvieras allí conmigo.

—Tenía cosas que solucionar, lo siento.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

Se paró frente a mí en medio del salón y me miró tiernamente por un momento. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero estaba tranquila. Usualmente perdía la cabeza ante la incertidumbre, pero no cuando se trataba de los misterios de Lee, con él todo estaba bien. Incluso las sorpresas.

Extendió su mano en dirección a la orquesta y pareció mil veces más alto. Se hizo un silencio general y todos posaron su mirada sobre nosotros. Oh bendición de los dioses que no llevo puesto el vestido rojo, pero aún así me están viendo. Comenzó una suave música y Lee me miró sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? -Lee me tomó de la cintura-.

—Esta es nuestra noche, me haces sentir como un príncipe y solo quiero bailar contigo.

—¿Bailar? -Ninguno de los dos sabe bailar, esto será ridículo-.

—No tengas miedo, estuve practicando.

Jamás creí que viviría una escena de estas. Ni en mis sueños de niña pequeña imaginé bailar en medio de un salón repleto de personas mirándonos, acompañada de un príncipe como Lee Pace. Esto es un sueño.《_Debo despertar, porque es un bello sueño pero no es más que eso__》_, me repito mientras él guía cada uno de mis movimientos y trato de contar los pasos para no tropezar o pisarlo. Para ser dos maderas en cuestiones de ritmo, lo estamos haciendo muy bien. Y si desde afuera no están viendo lo mismo que siento, no me importa. El hombre que amo está bailando conmigo y de no ser porque aún no pierdo la cabeza ya hubiera jurado que solo estamos nosotros dos en ese lugar, porque nada me importa más que él en este momento. Bueno, él y los pasos.

—¿Estoy soñando, verdad? —Le digo dando una vuelta.

—Tal vez, o quizás el que sueña soy yo, jamás he bailado tan bien. Creo que me das un poder mágico para hacerlo.

—Ni yo. Esto es demasiado perfecto.

Al finalizar el baile todos aplauden. Pero claro que lo que me interesa no es eso, sino la sonrisa del hombre que amo, orgulloso de haber conducido unos minutos de waltz, maravillado por nosotros. La música suena nuevamente, pero sabemos que fue suficiente para los dos. Todos los presentes se acercan al centro y bailan. La familia de Lee y... ¿Mi familia? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Lee... ¿Por qué mi familia está aquí?

—Oh, hasta que los notas.

—Uy, lo siento por solo haber puesto mis ojos sobre ti desde que llegué. -Sonreí.

—Si me acompañas... prometo confesártelo al amanecer. Pero ahora, vamos a desvanecernos.

—¿Al amanecer? ¿Desvanecernos? ¿Hay más sorpresas?

Me llevó por el salón hasta una puerta que daba a un gran pasillo. En el camino saludé a mis padres y alguno de mis familiares. Todos halagaron la velada, nuestro baile y mi vestido. Dijeron que me veía como una princesa. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a este estado de realeza. Antes de entrar en el pasillo Lee tomó una rosa de un florero y me la obsequió. Finalmente comenzamos a caminar por el corredor.

—¿Qué es todo este protocolo misterioso, Thranduil? -Reímos. Lee me llevaba de la mano por el pasillo.

—Hoy no hay Thranduil. Hoy somos tú y yo, Lee y Ally. Podemos jugar a la realeza, pero somos más reales que nunca.

—Bueno hemos sido románticos, pero jamás fuimos tan así.

—Hoy es especial.

Entramos en una habitación al final del pasillo. Había una lujosa y enorme cama con sábanas blancas y almohadones en tono champagne. Hablando de eso, había una botella dentro de una cubeta de plata repleta de hielo y dos copas.

—Cuánto cuidado en todos estos detalles... ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sentí el perfume de Lee inundando el aire a mi alrededor. Sin dudas estaba detrás mío. Como siempre, era un gato sigiloso, no lo podías oír acercándose pero el embriagador perfume sobre su piel era el placentero delator.

—Te prometí que lo haría, así que te lo confesaré al amanecer.

—¿Por qué al alba y no ahora?

—¿Por qué estás tan impaciente? —Rozó mi brazo con sus dedos—. Todo a su tiempo, primero vamos a olvidar el mundo, ¿Me acompañas?

Susurró a mi oído. ¿Olvidar el mundo? Es una situación increíble, pero cuando susurra a mi oído olvido no solo el mundo, sino también mi nombre. Me pierdo en tiempo y espacio y lo único que recuerdo es el camino directo a sus labios. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, ayudada por él que se ha inclinado hacia mí y ahora estamos frente a frente, mirándonos muy cerca. El aire cálido de su aliento es la muerte por sofocación más dulce de todas y el roce de su nariz y la mía el encuentro más bello del universo. Enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos es tejer mis anhelos en su cabeza y sus manos en mi cintura la sensación de haber encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Mi habitación favorita está entre sus brazos, y podría descansar toda una vida entre sus labios, los que estoy besando en este momento. Hubo un momento en mi juventud, cuando los besos franceses me parecían vulgares, pero ¿Qué puede haber de vulgar en este juego suyo dentro de mi boca? Esto no es otra cosa que la representación terrenal del paraíso. Sus manos están subiendo por mi espalda buscando delicadamente el cierre de mi vestido y las mías encontrándose en el centro de su garganta, para desatar el nudo de su corbata. Deshacer la elegancia de su aspecto es un pecado, pero vaya que no moriré siendo una santa. Además lo amo más cuando todo en él abraza la entropía y se remonta a lo más primitivo de su ser. Cuando solo somos cuerpos desordenados intentando encontrar la comodidad enlazados en el otro. Con toda esta plática mental mi vestido está cayendo pesadamente en el suelo y su saco yace acompañándolo. Ese momento es uno de mis favoritos, cuando desabrocho su camisa, la deslizo por sus fuertes hombros y finalmente puedo aferrarme a su espalda. Cada línea de ella me parece una obra de arte sutil y cuidadosamente tallada. No se modifica por mis uñas jugueteando a lo largo de su esplendor. No cambiará cuando vaya a morder suavemente su cuello y sus hombros. Lo único que puede perturbar la paz en este momento es mi piel erizándose mientras la ropa interior rueda por mis piernas, y el pulso que se acelera con el contacto de sus labios con mis pechos. Dios mío, podría morir enrollada en sus piernas, debajo de su enormidad y me encontrarían yaciendo sonriente y extasiada. Espero que la música inunde el gran salón, porque no puedo contener los sonidos emergiendo de mi garganta como un fuego cuando este hombre está amándome apasionadamente. Soy como un dragón con alas cansadas, cayendo estrepitosamente desde el cielo a la tierra, estrellándome en la suave y mullida hierba del colchón y exhalando el último aliento de fuego, antes de apagarme exhausta luego de la batalla, pero complacida por la victoria de nuestros cuerpos.

Toda mi piel huele y sabe a él. Y siento lástima al tener que entrar en la ducha para quitar toda esa dulzura de mi cuerpo, pero debo hacerlo. Más no por un rato, primero quiero permanecer cansada y sonriente enlazada al hombre que amo, con el que me convertí en un solo ser por un momento. Seremos uno mientras lo quiera, hasta que decidamos volver al mundo.

...

No hemos vuelto. A esta altura las personas ya no se preguntan dónde estamos. Supongo que lo saben. Hemos librados otras dos heroicas batallas. Ambos hemos ganado.

Ha llegado el amanecer... Despierto entre suaves sábanas y un mar de almohadas. Lee está en el balcón, observando la ciudad. Ha vuelto a ponerse su traje, creo que debería vestirme.

Un momento después estoy en el balcón caminando hacia él. Mi vestido sigue siendo maravilloso, pero la persona dentro de él es un desorden, uno feliz. Él también está en ese estado de entropía que me vuelve loca y... no hay corbata.

—Dijiste que me lo dirías al amanecer.

Él se gira hacia mí y la luz matinal le cae encima como bañando la figura de un ángel.

—El amanecer es el comienzo de un nuevo día, y me parece curioso siempre empezarlo igual. Detesto la rutina, me gusta vivir aventuras y que la vida constantemente me sorprenda. Sin embargo soy un hombre simple. Esta rutina de verte al amanecer es una aventura de cada día que acepto y vivo con felicidad. Y el solo hecho de comenzar todos los días de cero contigo es maravilloso, eres una cotidianeidad que me sorprende todos los días, igual y diferente. La visión es la misma, pero tu sonrisa es más y más dulce cada día. Nuestros besos no se han vuelto menos apasionados, nuestra vida parece no cambiar, sin embargo avanza, estamos caminando sin conocer el destino y me sorprende. Es una aventura que estoy dispuesto a vivir hasta el último aliento. Y es por eso, que -Se arrodilló ante mí. No, no está pasando. No está pasando, oh por Dios no está pasando-. No me importa de qué manera, de la que prefieras, porque tengo mis armas listas para acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo, pero te pido que consideres la opción de unirte a mí, ya no como los locos amantes que somos, sino como algo mucho más sólido. Te entrego mi vida el día siguiente a San Valentín, y espero que estés dispuesta a entregarme tus días. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vivir esta aventura conmigo?

El hombre que amo con locura se halla arrodillado ante mí, con una cajita en sus manos y un anillo muy bello en su interior. Está proponiéndome no solo matrimonio, sino una vida juntos. Toda una aventura.

—Yo también tengo una confesión que hacer. Y ya que es un nuevo comienzo debo decirlo. Lee, me traes loca. No he parado de sonreír un solo día desde que estamos juntos. Me has hecho olvidar el pasado, solo puedo observar este presente y es hermoso. Quiero mirar hacia el futuro, y verlo resplandeciente como la ciudad que se alza en el horizonte. Me uniré a ti. Es un si, ¡Definitivamente es un si!

Luego de ponerme el anillo en el anular, sellamos esa petición con un beso, sabiendo que como el amanecer trae un nuevo día, esta decisión nos traerá toda una nueva aventura en nuestras vidas. Como el sol resplandeciente, sé que tendremos un futuro brillante.


End file.
